1. Field
Embodiments relates to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries are rechargeable, unlike primary batteries. Secondary batteries may include a low capacity battery including a battery cell in the form of a pack and may be used for small portable electronic devices, e.g., cellular phones and camcorders. Secondary batteries may include a high capacity battery including dozens of battery cells connected to one another and may be used as a motor-driving power source for, e.g., electric scooters, hybrid vehicles, or electric vehicles.
Secondary batteries may be manufactured in various shapes, e.g., a cylindrical shape and a prismatic shape. A secondary battery may be constructed as follows: an electrode assembly formed by interposing an insulating separator between a positive electrode plate and a negative electrode plate may be placed in a case together with electrolyte; and a cap plate may be disposed on the case. The electrode assembly may be connected to positive and negative terminals, which may protrude from the cap plate and may be exposed to the exterior of the electrode assembly.